Her Romeo and his Juliet
by Alice Cullen444
Summary: Jacob & Roslyn meet in a night club after Jake lets Bella go for the final time and Jacob ends up imprinting on her. However Roslyn has an arranged marriage and her parents don't accept Jacob- will she rebel against them? R&R Noncanon characters.
1. The right girl

Jacob missed Bella dearly, she had barely been up to La push the last few weeks because she had chosen Edward over him and it hurt him too much. He loved her so much that it hurt his heart. He just didn't understand why she would go with something stone cold and…_dead. _He wasn't much better himself- but he was alive. He was warm. He breathed. He had a fucking heart beat for Christ sake. Even if he was a monster just like that fucking Edward Cullen at least his monster was there to protect humanity from their kind. But of course, Bella chose someone with a wealthy family and with the most handsome, flawless face over him.

She hadn't any consideration for his feelings. He had used him to get over Edward when he had left her a year ago, but when she got him back in her grips he was left behind without a second glance and since then had only seen his every so often.

_Stop torturing yourself Jacob. She loves him, it's as clear as day and she'll never love you like she loves him._ Embry's voice drifted through his head.

Jacob's lip curved up and he snarled through his large canine teeth. Him and Embry had been patrolling for the last hour… not that there was much need, they had got rid of the most dangerous vampires one month ago. _Shut up Embry. I'm aloud to wallow in my own misery. _

He huffed and shook his large wolf head. _You need to move on man. Realise that pining over her won't do you any good. _

Rationally Jake knew Embry was right but it didn't stop him morning the loss of dating his one true love- his first love. He knew he would never have her. Even if Edward died, or for some reason she decided to end it or he did; she only thought of him as her best friend, and she would be to distraught to even think about dating him. He would always come second to her, always play second fiddle. And he couldn't bear to think of that, it caused his chest- where his hear was supposed to be but wasn't- to ache.

_Cut it out Jake. _Embry snapped. _She's waiting for you at your house._

Jake's heart rate picked up, excited to see her. But he knew there was no use in getting excited- she would only be here to talk him into going to the wedding only for him to refuse. He wouldn't want to put himself through that grief. Did she really have no consideration for his own feelings?

_Just go Jake- I'll take it from here._

Jake was relieved to escape the boring routine of circling the perimeter and headed back to his small house. He saw the red rusty Chevy truck sitting outside the house when he had phased back into his human form, already wearing a pair of cut of jeans.

"Bella!" He called, jogging up to the car and peering into her front window where she sat reading her book.

She looked up and blinked once then a smile spread across her face. "Hey Jake!"

"Hey yourself." He smiled before opening the door for her and helping her out of the car.

He tried not to get too dazed by her big doe eyes, but they were always an amazement to him. They reminded him of a young and innocent child. He couldn't bear for those eyes to become blood red like those of the mortal enemy. In fact all in all, he could stand for her to be his mortal enemy. But there wasn't one fucking thing he could do about it. He would try, goddam it he would give it his all, but he knew it wouldn't work. She was so fixed on Edward nothing mattered to her any more.

"I haven't seen you lately." Was what she said to him once they got into his house.

_Yeah. Because he's been keeping you locked up most likely._ He thought acidly but smiled and shrugged one shoulder. "That isn't my fault Bella. You're always with him now."

"Jake…" Bella furrowed her eyebrows together and tugged at the end of her long sleeves; something she did when she was in an awkward situation.

"I know I know. You don't love me as much as you love Edward. That doesn't mean you can give up some time to see your best friend." He frowned as he leaned against the wall crossing his arms.

"You know what he's like." She stated simply and then sat down at the kitchen table, the chair creaking under the sudden wait.

"Yes I know what he's like. Fucking hell he's a paranoid creep. But you don't try Bella." He pointed out, trying to keep his voice calm and steady. "I just wished you'd put up more of a fight to come and see me."

"But we're so busy with the wedding…" She trailed off and gnawed on her lip before changing tactic, "Edward and have just been so busy lately and Alice is always taking me out."

"Bella I don't care. I just want you to care more about me as a friend. Since Edward came back you dropped me like an unwanted pet. Just like Edward did to you. You used me to cure yourself. You've never thought twice about my feelings and just gone with what suited you." His voice rose as he got himself more wound up. But peat sake it was her fault.

"Jake that isn't fair…" Bella's voice was quiet and it sounded upset. _And so it should be. _

"It isn't fair? Bella it's the truth! It's you that is being unfair. You put your feelings before mine and I never even get a goddam shot. You would rather be with some monster over me." He spat, his words sounding harsher than what was necessary.

"I think I should go." Bella muttered, standing from her seat and making her way to the door.

"I think you should." Jake said through gritted teeth and watched her walk out.

"I'll see you." She smiled weakly.

"Maybe." He added coldly and as she closed the door he could feel the tears falling down his cheek.

It was hard to watch Bella leave- always. They had a lot of fights which resulting in Bella leaving the house but this time he felt that it was the last time, and it pained him a lot. But he knew that it was for the best- although right now it didn't feel the best. He sighed. He needed to get pissed (although was that even possible for a werewolf?) and laid… even though he was still a virgin.

Fuck that for a joke, he was going to a night club and finding himself an equally drunk girl. He quickly put on a pair of skinny jeans, a black tight fitted t-shirt and black converses before heading out.

There was a night club in La Push called Party town (yes, it even had a lame name); it was where teenagers hung out most nights. The Bouncers weren't bothered about their age since it was the only customers that they had so they accepted fake ideas- or just didn't question them. But he knew he'd probably find what he was looking for in there.

Once inside and passed the bouncers, who looked like they were about to pass out from boredom, he ordered himself a vodka shot. And then another. And another. And yet another one until he started seeing the room spin round. (**in my story Werewolves can get drunk, but they need to keep drinking every half hour to stay drunk for long- unless it burns out ) **He hiccupped before looking lazily around the crowded room in search of a young female body. He saw one on the other side of the dance floor looking lost and alone. She was beautiful with short brown hair, one side longer than the other. She was small, smaller than Bella and was slim, but curved in all the right areas. She looked over at him, her blue eyes looking a little gazed. Drunk, just like him.

And he knew he had found the right girl.

**Okay! First chapter guys! It's a little different from my other stories because it's done in third person, though I'll skip from one person to the other! I hope you enjoyed it! I really enjoyed writing the first chapter! Next chapter it will get a little heated!;) I would also like to thank: **

mayejrmorris **who gave me the main body of plot for the story**

fanpire loves Jasper **Who helped construct it to a further extent **

tlingit gurl2010 **who helped get me started off with where these two met! **

**And **ellaryne **Who's idea was very good but just didn't fit with the rest. **

They were all brilliant ideas and I owe the story to you! Thank you so much

On another note the imprintees will be added soon! I haven't got them all yet but as soon as I do I will inform you!:) R&R Guys!


	2. A tall god

Roslyn was thankful to escape her mother and father's clutches for once her troublesome life and to be staying with her Aunt and Uncle in La push for the summer to live a somewhat normal life. Her father was a successful lawyer who believed that she should be spoiled to the maximum. However he also had ground rules that she was not a loud to go out with friends from school and was not a loud a boyfriend. In fact she was not a loud a life at all. Instead she had to make friends with the people of his choice- most being the daughters of his work colleagues- and have an arranged marriage. It infuriated her that her dad was so old fashioned that he felt he controlled her social life. And well her mum just went along with it. She did however rebel against them- sneaking out at night and going to parties or gatherings and coming back early in the morning, and they had never found out. But she didn't want to have to do that. She would rather have a free will.

At least she could act like a human for the next four weeks. Her Aunty and Uncle were more socialized and she was happy for the Annual holiday she had with them. They allowed her to go out at night, party with whomever she wants- under a reasonable amount of alcohol- and do whatever she pleased. She felt free without having to stay indoors and have lame sleep overs.

As soon as she got to her Aunt Mo's she had dumped her heavy suit case on the ground and got changed into a zebra print dress that came to mid-thigh. It was tight hugging and the sleeves were long in length which showed off her curved figure. She quickly slipped on a pair of black high heels and quickly said her goodbyes to Her Aunty Mo and Uncle Douglas.

A few years back she had made friends with a couple of girls called Anita and Zoe- they were both Quileute with the russet skin and deep black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was much different from them, but she still considered herself to be okay in the looks department. She had medium brown hair bobbed to her chin, one side longer than the other, grey-blue eyes and pail skin and her lips were bow shaped.

Now they were at the local night club in La Push called party Town downing their 8th Jägerbomb and she had felt the room start to slightly sway from side to side. She giggled at nothing in particular as the feeling of drunkenness started to seep into her. She steadied herself on a nearby pole as she stumbled over her feet. She looked back up and caught the eye of a tall man with short black hair, the usual russet hair and huge biceps. She wasn't sure if her drunken mind was making this up, but he looked like a god.

He noticed her looking and one side of his mouth lifted up into a crooked smile. He lurched forward; a little weary of his steps as he pushed his way through the dancing crowd towards her. She looked around to see if Anita and Zoe were still around but they were nowhere in sight leaving her alone- or well as good as alone as a night club would allow- to talk to him, flirt with him. Do whatever it was her dad did not agree with.

"Hey there." He was standing in front of her now; his voice, though slightly slurred, was husky and deep and it sent a shiver down her spine.

She bit her lip, looking up through her eyelashes. "Hey yourself."

He smirked and then stepped closer to her, his tall body looming over her and his head bent down to look at her. She tilted his head; he had to at least be 6ft5. He slurred; "So, pretty girl, do you have a name?"

Her heart sped up slightly and he was so close to her that she could smell the fresh minty smell wafting off of his body. She could see, very visibly, the muscles flexing with each small movement he made sent a shiver down her spine. His voice, deep and husky (if not slightly slurred), forced her breath to be caught mid intake. He was absolutely gorgeous, and she wasn't sure if it was just the massive amount of alcohol she had just drunk that made her feel like this. But she didn't care, not with him in touching distance.

"R-Roslyn Campbell." She stammered and then mentally kicked herself. It wasn't her first time talking to a guy, a hot one at that, and she had certainly never been so… lost for speech before. "Yours?"

"Jacob Black." He stated before holding out an arm and pulling her close.

She let out a small squeak but it was soon taken over by sudden warmth down in her abdomen as his groin ground into her which caused her to moan. She watched his face, and she saw a small smirk appear on his face. His hand was now pressed against her ass and her hands were perched awkwardly on his upper arms as she ground back into him. She didn't know what she was doing at all. She was drunk and wanted sex. And this man was clearly going to give it to her. She hadn't had sex before, but when someone comes and grinds them into you; that must mean they want to have sex?

As he held her closer to him, her face pressed into his chest as they ground together, he whispered seductively in her ear. "Why don't we go back to mine?"

"I...uh...I… to do what?" She spluttered. _To have sex you idiot. Why else would a guy want to take you back to their house? _

"Mmm. I think you know…" He crooned and dropped his head down to kiss the part under her ear.

"I..I..mhmm." Was all she could muster; words completely failed her at this point- she was too turned on- too dazzled by him.

He didn't reply, he just picked her up bridal style and carried her out to the cold air. She realised something then- that he was extremely hot (temperature wise). Was it natural? Was she imagining it? Most likely- she was drunk. He carried her down the street stumbling as he went. They got to his house. A nice humble looking place made of red wood.

"What about your dad?" She murmured into his neck where her face was nestled.

"A fishing trip." He shrugged his shoulders as he booted the door open and took her in.

She didn't bother looking around; she was too focused on Jacob. She was sure she wanted to have him… so positive. He carried her into the living room, dropping her to the couch and kissing her senseless. His hard on was pressed against her pelvis and she moaned low in her throat. He smirked and ground against her repeatedly, his hands pulling her dress over her head and quickly ripping her bra off. Her eyes went wide but soon they clouded with lust as he suckled on one of her perky breasts. His hands now slipped her panties down her legs and she helped him by kicking them away.

"You're way over dressed" She remarked as her eyes trailed down his body.

"Ungh." He grunted his response before obediently taking his clothes off.

She froze then with sudden realisation. She was drunk, and she was thinking irrationally. She would regret it in the morning and he probably didn't give a fuck about her. She sighed as she thought hard about this. One side of her was crying for her to be fucked senseless but the other side was telling her not to.

He sensed her hesitance. "You don't want to…"

"I'm just too tired. All this alcohol makes me sleepy." She mumbled, and had taken the chicken road out.

He smiled and nodded before falling down beside her on the couch and cuddling her close into her side. They both soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Next Chapter finished!:) And btw, my wolves don't imprint when their drunk- they're both are not in their right mind so therefore it forbids them to imprint until they are both sober. Furthermore the imprinting on my story is based on true feelings. If they weren't supernatural beings they would of still fallen in love with them- so an imprint is based upon real love but it just strengthens it! I didn't mind the books way of imprinting but it seemed like they had no choice and that they didn't really love one another properly. They were just lead by the imprint. So that's why I'm making it slightly different. Revieeews please! **

**Oh I also forgot! I was gonna base the chapters on songs. But that went down the plughole… so starting from next chapter (cause I couldn't find a song to fit this) Im gonna set you guys homework to listen to a song that I think suits the chapter! **


	3. Perfection

Jacob woke with a start the next morning to a sudden movement beside him. He opened one eye to see a girl, a beautiful one at that, lying next to him stark naked. He felt his head throbbing and clutched it with one hand as he looked down his body to see had no clothes on either. He panicked- had he gone the full way last night? It was stupid of him to go to the club in the first place. He really wasn't ready to lose his V-card just yet.

He thought hard about last night and remembered vaguely that they had fallen asleep before they had even got to that step. He let out a breath; thankful that he had not lost his virginity to a girl that he didn't know.

He felt her stir beside him and shifted so she could get more space. He thought about putting some boxers on but they were on the other side of the room and he was immobile right now, his left arm trapped under her petite body.

She looked up slowly and her blue eyes widened. She sat up, freeing his trapped arm. "Where am I? Who are you? Why am I naked?"

Jacob blinked and rubbed his eyes. "I'm Jacob; we met last night in a night club- you're at my house. We slept naked but we didn't do it! I swear."

She squeaked and then pushed herself off the couch and pulled on her dress and pants quickly. "Oh god. My Auntie's going to kill me. I need to get home. You live in La Push right? Of course you do- you're russet coloured like everyone else."

He chuckled at her panicky behaviour and he too pulled his boxers on, but in no rush. He sighed and looked down at her as she looked up at him and their eyes met. And it seemed like nothing else mattered in the world except for this small, gorgeous girl standing in front of him. Everything seemed to blur around him except from her. She stood out like a vibrant colour against pail colours. All that seemed to run through his head were pictures, thoughts, of her.

"Jacob?" Her hands were waving in front of his face trying to get his attention back to reality.

He blinked. Once. Twice. Three times before he realised that Roslyn has spoken.

"Sorry…what?" He said stupidly as he ran a hand through his hair and tried to get his thoughts into place. He was pretty sure he had just imprinted on this girl.

"I think I'm going to go now." She repeated shyly as her head cocked towards the door.

His heart plummeted- if she left now he would never see her again. No phone number. No street address. No contact. "Wait… What's your number?"

"My mobile number?" She seemed to be baffled but she jotted it down on a piece of paper. "Here you go."

Jacob's wolf rejoiced in side of him and Jacob himself grinned down at her. "Thanks. Ill…call you."

She nodded before leaving his house and leaving him standing in his living room with a small pain in his chest. But then as soon as she left there was a knock on the door. He quickly slipped on his jeans from the other night and answered the door.

"Bella. What do you want?" He said it in an icy tone. He wanted to do with her, and now he could eventually move on with Roslyn. If she wanted him that was.

"I came to apologize." She muttered as she looked at the ground. She sighed. "I Know I should try harder to be your friend."

He snorted. "Knowing isn't enough Bells."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I know. But let me prove it to you Jake."

He sighed and slumped his shoulders. The least he could do was let her try. "Alright."

She smiled and then bit her lip as she looked behind her. "Who was that that just left your house?"

Jacob's eyes glazed over at just the thought of that beautiful woman who had been in his arms ten minutes ago. He thought of her short brown hair, the deep blue eyes and her milky complexion. Her perfect bow lips. Perfection. "My imprint."

Bella froze and was silent for a long time; she seemed to be contemplating this. "I'm so happy for you Jacob."

Jacob smiled; he knew she would be relieved that she wouldn't be causing her best friend any more pain. "I'm happy too."

She smiled and stuffed her hands in her pocket. "So when do I get to meet her?"

Jacob's eyes widened and let out a loud laugh and snorted. "Bella I met her last night. I hardly know her myself."

"Oh! Well then!" Bella laughed and ran a hand through her hair, "when you're both dating. I need to go for now Jake. Call me when you want to hang out."

I smiled and hugged her to me tightly thankful that she was making the effort- even if it took some time to nail it into her head. I kissed the crown of head and released her. She smiled and kissed my cheek in return before heading back to her car. "See ya bells!"

"Bye Jake!" She called over her shoulder before stepping into the truck and driving off.

Jacob waited until he could hear Bella's truck hit the road- with were wolf hearing and an engine as loud as concert music it wasn't difficult to guess where she was- Jacob ran out the house, pulling his jeans and boxers off and tying them to his ankle with a piece of string from his jeans pocket, and phased into wolf form.

_Jacob. _Sam greeted.

_Great. _Paul grumbled. _Here come more piny Bella thoughts. _

_Paul. Cut it out. _Sam ordered.

Jacob ignored Paul. He was too caught up in his mixed thoughts about Roslyn. So beautiful. So perfect. So stunning. His. He wants her. He needs her. What if she doesn't want me? What If she rejects him? The beautiful kids they will have. Their wedding. Growing old together…

_Jacob…_ Sam interrupted his thoughts and he growled; wanting piece to think about his angel. _JACOB!_

_What? _He snapped and rolled his eyes as Paul sniggered.

_You imprinted. _Sam stated simply, his thoughts comparing Jacob's feelings towards Roslyn to his of Emily.

I sighed and nodded. _Yes. _

_Finally you get over the leach lover. No more Bella fantasies! _Paul cried with delight and Jacob could almost imagine him jumping up and down like a child, clapping his hands together.

_Shut it Paul. Bella's still my best friend. I wished you found some mutual respect for her Paul. _Jacob spat.

_Cut it out both of you. _Sam demanded. _Have you told her Jake? _

_I only met her last night… how could I tell her? _He snapped before filling them in on how they met.

_Jesus Jacob. You're becoming like Paul. I swear- have you been taking advice from him? _Sam sniggered and Jacob rolled his eyes but let out a barked laugh.

_Hey! I'm still here! _Paul whined feebly.

_No I haven't I was just depressed. _I scowled but chuckles at Paul. _Face it ma, he's right. _

Paul grumbled a response before phasing back.

_Well Congrats Jake. Now you can move on from Bella. _Sam smiled, happy for his brother who had been dull for too long now, and then phased out leaving Jacob to his thoughts.

_Roslyn. _

Roslyn strolled home trying to ignore the pounding in her head. It was a bad idea to get drunk last night- she had nearly lost her virginity to a complete stranger. A hot stranger at that, and one who she felt oddly attracted to, though she had known him for less than a day. She sighed as she opened the door.

"Aunt?" She called out as she made her way into the living room.

"Roslyn? Oh thank heavens. Where have you been?" Her aunt gushed as she wandered out into the living room and hugged her to her.

"I stayed at a friend's." She lied easily and hugged her back. "I smell a fry up, mind if I have some?"

"Of course sweetie. It's almost finished." She set before letting go of her and making her way back into the kitchen.

"Where's Uncle Douglas?" She called after her, before going up stairs to get changed into sweats. After that she came down and sat herself on the pristine couch. Her aunt was OCD about cleanliness to a point where it annoyed both her and her Uncle who was the only ones ever to stay in the house for more than a couple of days.

"He's at work honey. You'll get to see him tonight." She called through.

Roslyn and her uncle got on extremely well, he was almost like the dad she never had. Her dad was super strict, and though he spoiled her, she had to live the standards he expected her. Arranged marriage- to a guy who she only found fit for a friend. Arranged friends that she hardly had any interest in. whereas her uncle would let her have a little bit more free range, though she did have to provide her own money for it which was fair.

Her dad and Uncle never got on, and they would always argue over what was appropriate for her. She always sided with Douglas; her dad had never seen modern standards and still lived in the old Era. Her and her Uncle had a mutual understanding and she would frequently seek him out for boy talk (god forbid her Aunt would just get over excited about it) or problems at home or at school. He knew how to handle it better than anyone else.

She switched the TV on and leaned back but was too consumed in thoughts about Jacob. He was tall, handsome, dark and dreamy. She felt a pull towards him- like something guiding her towards him. He seemed cheerful and in the ten minutes of being sober with him she felt it radiate over to her.

Now she felt a pang of sadness now that she had left him. She realised she missed him- which was of course absurd since she had only just met him- and felt the need to be with him. She wandered if she should phone him… but maybe that would seem a little… desperate or clingy. But she just wanted to hear his voice… just once. But she realised with regret that she had given him her number. She'd have to wait. But she didn't want to- she wanted to see him now. She almost craved him.

It was weird to feel all these emotions towards a guy she met at a bar the night before while drunk; maybe she was delusional. But she'd have to ask her uncle about it. He would know. Hopefully. In the mean time she thought of the only thing she could think of while waiting for her fry up.

_Jacob. _

**Next chapter done! Thank you so much for reading it so far… but please, please, please review! It would mean the world- plus it will get me writing quicker ;) Anyways those who haven't already done so check out my other story- burning ashes, melting ice! It's a BellaXPaul fan fic- completely different from this one I can assure you! Imprints will be added in soon- 5/6 chapter most likely! **


	4. His happy match

It had been days since Jacob had seen Roslyn, the beautiful goddess that he had nearly slept with. His heart was aching for her but he was scared of his feelings. He had moped about for days and Billy had become increasingly worried, asking with every chance he got what was wrong- he probably assumed it was something to do with Bella, and in a way it was, but he didn't know he had imprinted. He had never felt so strong about anything before, not even Bella, to an extent that it almost felt unnatural, unreal. It felt weird and over powerful. No one was able to feel this much emotions towards someone could they? Especially since they didn't _know _them.

He stared at the small piece of paper which had her number on it in his hand, daring himself to phone her. He wanted to so badly, but at the same time he was having difficulty coming to terms with the fact that Bella wasn't his imprint, Roslyn was. He didn't want to get over Bella, not yet at least. Roslyn… he barely knew her and he didn't understand how this imprint shit knew she was the one he would end up with, how it made him feel so much towards her when he didn't know a thing about her. He didn't really understand imprinting- Sam had only ever told him that it was where you met your true match. He didn't know what his real feelings were and what weren't. He'd have to talk to Sam about it. In fact he needed to talk to him _now. _

He sighed and picked up the phone from the receiver and called Sam. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" His voice called through.

"Sam, we need to talk." It was more of a demand than a question, he _needed_ to know.

"Alright… when and where?" He asked.

"Now, in the woods." He didn't wait for an answer, instead he hung up and ran out of the house, pulling his cut offs down and phased into wolf form. He ran into the woods before any passer-by could see.

_Jacob, what's the emergency? _Sam's thoughts immediately invaded his mind and he was thankful it was just him.

_Explain what imprinting is- every last detail_. He told him, bluntly.

_Imprinting is…. Well it's based on true, human love but it's only increased and that's probably why it feels unnatural to you. It just guides you the right way- in a way it guides you to the person that will make you happy for the rest of your life, a person that wants you just as much as you want them. That's most likely why you are not in love with Bella, because she doesn't love you, and your feelings weren't so strong for you to imprint. Yes you probably would have ended up with Roslyn while you were human, but imprinting speeds up the process, allowing you as the wolf not to fall to in love with the wrong person. Like me and Leah, we would have been more hurt if we stayed together. It isn't exactly the perfect match, but it's the happy match- someone you're happy with and that can love you back, no matter what others think, that relationship can withstand anything unlike others._

Jacob mulled what Sam said over in his head. It appeared that his feelings for Roslyn were real, and just strengthened. If he was human, he would still love her- maybe not so much but still. She was the only one that could make him happy, and she was made for him. It was why Bella never made him happy, because she was made for someone else- _Edward. _He understood now and now he didn't blame Bella for choosing Edward over him. Edward would make her happy, whereas Jacob wouldn't and though it pained him to admit that he was not her _happy match_ as Sam put it he wanted Bella happy. Now he could be happy too with Roslyn and though there may be many obstacles along the way, he would end up happy.

_So basically… she's who will make me happy no matter what? We're meant to be? But what about her? Will she love me just as much? Does the imprint have an effect on her? _He thought to Sam.

_Yes. The imprint effects you both the same, though she's not a wolf she's the imprintee and it therefore like a wolf she's just as committed as you are. And Jacob, remember imprinting is a blessing in disguise sometimes. Mine and Emily's relationship had a rocky start, but it's what lead us to our 'happy match' and we were eventually happy together. So if things don't work out well at the start- don't give up. _

He had to bark a laughed at that. _Sam you should know me by now- I don't give up without a very, very big fight. _

_You would think I knew that after the Bella fiasco. _He chuckled. _I'm going back now Jake… see you. _

He nodded and they both phased and he slipped his cut offs on before heading back home, where he decided to call Roslyn. He needed to talk to see her and he needed to at least befriend her.

His dad was sitting watching TV, and right now he didn't want him to know he had imprinted. Billy, like Jacob, always hoped that Bella would be Jacob's imprint and had been disappointed when she wasn't so Jacob didn't think he would be too happy when he found out that he had imprinted on a total stranger.

He decided to use his mobile- that way he could go to his bedroom. Picking up the sheet of paper she gave him he headed to his bedroom and laid on the bed.

He phoned her and she picked up after a few rings, and her voice sounded just like heaven. "Hello?"

"Uh…" He seemed lost for words. "Hey… it's Jacob…"

"Jacob?" She sounded confused and that panicked Jacob for a second, scared that she had already forgotten him. " OH! Jacob!"

He sighed in relief…. "Uh yeah it's me. I was wandering… do you want to meet up?"

"Sure… of course. I need new friends here any ways, the old one's are getting boring." She laughed, and to his amazement she sounded quite excited.

"Want to meet at First Beach….now?" He bit his lip- did that sound too desperate?

"Sure, I'll see you in about five minutes… bye Jacob!"

Jacob was grinning by the end of the conversation and as he hung up he could wait to see Roslyn. It had felt like years since he had seen her.

**Yeeeyyy! Finally finished this chapter! Sorry it took a while guys, I was just writing up the plan for this story and its sequel (yes I am planning to do a sequel!) and updating my other story! Next chappy should be published a few days after chrimbo- that is if everything goes to plan! Sorry it's a short chappy, but I promise next time it shall by a longer one! Hope you liked it- this was more a filler, just explaining imprinting and pushing Roslyn and Jacob towards their goal, ever so slightly. **

**On another note the imprintees will be added in the next few chapters and they go as followed: **

mayejrmorris-** Seth **

Gryffindor4eva – **Quill **

RaeRae144**- Collin **

aburke2016 **– Brady **

**Emily (the original character- Sam **

**Kim (the original Character)- Jared**

ellaryne**- Paul **

**So I have just realized that Embry is still free… I think, correct me if Im wrong because I can't find the taker anywhere in my emails or reviews :/… after I said he wasn't, cause I thought he was! My bad… any takers? **

**But thank you for the lovely reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review! **


	5. Unexplained feelings

Jacob was excited to see Roslyn… so excited that he was bouncing up and down on the couch, waiting for the exact minute where he could leave without arriving to early- which would probably seem too eager. Billy came to check if he hadn't gone insane every so often, and then would wheel back out shaking his head.

When it was time to go, Jacob flew out of the house, barely stopping to say good bye to his father and walked down the gravelled pavement and towards first beach. As he walked he kicked the stones that lay loose from the concrete pavement which ran down through the trees.

Once in the woods he stripped from his clothes and tied them around his ankle before phasing into his wolf form, bounding towards the beach at full speed. He found it faster to travel in wolf form than in car, and it was also good for the environment.

He was thankful that none of his wolf pack were phased (they had been phasing less frequently since the battle with Victoria) so he let his thoughts run free. He couldn't help compare Roslyn to Bella- they were both so different, in looks and to what he has witnessed in personality too. Bella's skin was pale, where Roslyn's had a slight tan to it. Bella's hair was dark mahogany and Roslyn's was a golden blond. Bella's eyes were chocolate brown where as Roslyn's was deep blue like the ocean. Bella was shy where Roslyn seemed outgoing. Bella was calm and Roslyn seemed bubbly.

Jacob shook his head, he shouldn't be comparing them both- they were different. And in all honesty, without the imprint he thought that Roslyn was a better person- of what he knew of at least. To her, he wouldn't be playing second fiddle.

He breathed the cold ocean air in through his nose as he got to the edge of the forest and quickly thought of Roslyn, his beautiful imprint, before phasing back into his nude form and changing into his cut offs and t-shirt and then slipping shoes on he had put in a bad and tied around his ankle. Slipping the bag into his short's pocket he made his way down to the beach where he saw a lone figure sitting on a rock. Roslyn. He knew it; he could feel the pull of the imprint.

Jacob strode across the sandy beach, some grains getting into his shoes, and sat down beside her. She looked up and smiled brightly at him.

"Jacob!" She exclaimed and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

Jacob was taken aback, surprised by this physical gesture. Never the less he hugged her back and his muscular arms enclosed her in his warmth. "Hey."

She smiled and sighed, enjoying his heat. "You're nice and warm."

He chuckled and reluctantly let go of her as he wanted to hold her forever. He looked out to see and sighed, leaning back. He thought of telling her the truth about who he really was right now. But he couldn't just yet- he'd invite her to the bonfire at the end of this week and tell her then once he got to know her a little better.

"Thanks…" Jacob bit his lip, as he looked up at the dull sky and then closed his eyes.

Roslyn lay down beside him but on her side, propping herself up on her elbow and looked down at him. "I was expecting this to be awkward after the other now."

I looked up at her and chuckled, shaking my head. If only she could understand that it would never be awkward between them. She was his imprint and no matter what the situation was, it would not be awkward. "You know, saying that makes things more awkward."

She giggled then batted her eye lids at him, even though his eyes were closed. "Well I don't think it's any more awkward."

He smiled and then opened his eyes and looked up at her, temporarily stunned by the beauty of her. Her smile was beautiful- wide and happy- and her eyes twinkled with joy. "Hmmm… are we planning to sit here all day or do you want to do something?"

They decided to walk along the beach for a bit before retreating to the small café just up from the beach which Sue owned. They had some hot chocolate and muffins and they talked about anything and everything. It was 6 'o' clock by the time they were heading home and Jacob had decided to invite her to the monthly bonfire that took place on Friday, in 4 days time.

"Uh…" They were outside her house and he looked down, suddenly nervous of asking because he knew he'd have to tell her about werewolves and imprinting after the bonfire. "Would you like to go to the monthly Quileute bonfire, with me?"

She smiles, happy to spend more time with him. "Sure… but will I see you before that?"

He tried not too smile too much but the huge grin on his face was hard to keep back. "Of course, I'll phone you tomorrow!"

"See you Jacob!" She smiled and hugged him close, surprising him yet again.

He hugged her back tightly, wishing he could give her a goodbye kiss instead of a goodbye hug. But that would have to wait until after the bonfire when she knew about what they were and when they knew each other better.

Once she walked away from Jacob's house, Roslyn couldn't help the smile on her face. He made her feel happy even though she hardly knew him. He was the complete opposite to Daniel, her arranged fiancé. Daniel was serious, a work-aholic which wasn't her type at all. Jacob was carefree, joyful and never failed to make her smile.

She got home at half six to the smell of chicken fajitas and the sound of the television. "Aunt, Uncle, that's me home!"

"Hey sweetie… come here I want to speak with you." Her aunt called through from the kitchen.

Roslyn wandered through after hanging her coat and jacket up. "What is it?"

"You were with that boy Jacob, were you?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… yes, why?" She bit her lip as she stuffed her hands in her pocket.

"What about your dad?" She continued to look at her.

"He doesn't need to know." She shrugged. He couldn't know, unless she'd be sent straight back home.

"What are you going to do when you have to go back home? What about your arranged marriage?"

"I'll figure something out Aunty… besides we aren't even dating." She sat on the stool, situated beside the breakfast bar.

"I know, but I'm just worried. The boy is famously in love with Bella Swan I hear. He's never stopped pinning for her. Are you sure you want someone who will never love you back?" Her aunt frowned as she turned back to cooking.

Roslyn's heart stopped for a fraction, and it felt as if it was being shattered in to pieces. He liked another girl… this Bella Swan? She hadn't really registered that she like Jacob until now… though like didn't seem to be the best word for it… more like loved. She knew It was impossible. She only had known him a few days and yet her heart felt like it was breaking. He wouldn't return her feelings and just like he could never have Bella, she could never have him.

A tear slipped down her face and she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. "Oh. Well it's not as if I was into him, or anything."

Her aunt sighed and dropped the spatula and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh honey. Life sucks sometimes doesn't it?"

She couldn't help but scoff inwardly, life _always _sucked. "I'm fine Aunt."

"Alright sweetie, why don't you go and change into something comfy and I'll get dinner finished?" She said as she pulled away.

Roslyn nodded before hurriedly heading up to her room and broke down into silent crying. She didn't know why she was reacting this way, but she had never liked any one as much as she liked Jacob and it hurt her heart. It hurt that he liked someone else and wouldn't ever love her back. It hurt that he just thought of her as a friend while she could feel herself falling for him.

It was ironic that she could have the guy she didn't want, but couldn't have the guy she wanted.

**Okay Guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry for long wait. A lot has been happening with exams and a lot of messy emotional stuff that I don't want to get into. But I will promise to try and upload faster next time Also, please keep in mind that Roslyn is over reacting and over analysing it so don't judge Next Chapter… bonfire night! Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review! **

**Ps Here is the list for imprints- **

**aburke2016**** (Autumn Burke)- Brady **

**RaeRae144**** (Rachael) Collin **

**Gryffindor4eva**** - Quill **

**Ellaryne- Paul **

**mayejrmorris****- Seth **

**Annie Willis (character is made up as I have realised that no one as Embry… he's up for grabs but be quick!)- Embry**


	6. Happy

As the days went on Roslyn and Jacob spent most of their time together. They would talk about anything and everything and there was never an awkward moment. He had seen Bella a few times that week and things between them seemed to be getting better. Jacob knew it was due to him imprinting. Today was Friday, the day of the bonfire and Jacob still hadn't told his dad about the imprint but he was planning to that night- kill two birds in one stone right?

He was already to pick Roslyn up and was now pacing back and forth waiting for the right time to leave.

"What has you so anxious Jacob?" Billy asked in his gruff voice.

"Nothing, dad." He hadn't told Billy about the imprint yet, in fact he didn't even know who Roslyn was. He'd told him he was going out to see Embry and Quill or one of the pack all this week- which sometimes he did. Tonight he'd find out and he was scared of his reaction, nearly as scared as Roslyn's reaction. Jacob new Billy was big on him imprinting on Bella and was almost as disappointed as Jake himself when he didn't imprint on her.

He arched an eyebrow. "I know you like the back of my hand son, it isn't _nothing._"

"Just stuff with the pack." He muttered, scratching the back of his head and hoped his dad would drop it.

Billy rolled his eyes. "Alright. Are we going down then?"

Shit. He forgot to tell his dad he wasn't going down with him. "Uh. I'm going with Embry dad."

"That's alright, I'll come with you."

"We need to talk about pack stuff."

"I am part of the tribe Jake." Billy said sternly. "I have a right to know."

"I'll tell you later dad, but we need to discuss stuff." It was technically true- he would tell him later on tonight.

"Fine. Call sue and get her to help me down to the bonfire." His dad relented.

"Ok." Jacob quickly phoned Sue, knowing it was time that he should head off and once she told him she'd be down in five he hung up, said goodbye to his dad and quickly left.

He waited on her doorstep after knocking and a minute later Roslyn was at the door. "Jacob!"

He beamed. "Hey, sorry I'm a little late- got held up."

"That's alright- I'm just ready myself." She smiled as she grabbed her coat and put it on.

They made their way down to the bonfire in comfortable silence and as they approached he silently hoped that his dad was not there yet and Embry had two spears seats on a log beside him. It turned out both were in his favour and they took a seat beside him, Roslyn sitting on the outside.

"Hey man." Embry said as he turned to great him and then his eyes landed on Roslyn and beamed. "So this is Roslyn?"

Jacob gave him a warning glare before introducing them. "Roslyn this is my best friend Embry, Embry this is Roslyn."

They shook hands and we fell into a comfortable talk about where Roslyn came from and to my surprise I learned more than I had all weak. I realized quickly that I really hadn't dwelled on the basic details of her life. I found out she lived in California and she was actually visiting her Aunt and Uncle for the summer- he had felt a pang of sadness at that, soon she'd be leaving him- but said that since she had finished school was thinking of moving here for at least a year.

The thing was, she said, that her dad was super strict and she wasn't sure if he would allow her. The conversation got even worse- she said she had an arranged marriage. One she didn't want to have but had no choice in, so really it was a forced marriage. Jacob was left feeling utterly miserable and only hoped that when she found out about imprinting and if she didn't freak out she would be more determined to live here.

Everyone had gathered around the bonfire by now and soon fell silent when the elders began their tails of the shape shifters and the cold ones. Jacob remembered vividly that the last time they sat around the bonfire, Bella had joined them. It was different this time, more special. Because Roslyn was with him.

At that thought he looked at her from the corner of his eye and gauged her reaction. She seemed fascinated, transfixed. That relieved him a little but then he remembered that she didn't know it was real yet. Hearing the story and knowing it was real were very different things. She didn't fall asleep once, unlike Bella, and by the time the elders wrapped up- thank god Billy had been too busy with the tails to notice Roslyn- she was grinning widely.

"The story are so… magical." She said in a gush.

"They are." He agreed before fidgeting with his fingers. "Do you want to take a walk?"

She nodded and they both got up saying good bye to Embry as they did. They made their way down to the beach before he stopped at the rocks and took a seat. She joined him.

"I need to tell you something Roslyn." He said as he looked out at sea.

"What is it?" She said and looked over at him.

He gulped, feeling the sudden nervousness build up. "What if I told you the stories… myths… were true?"

She stared at him for a minute, contemplating the answer and then smiled. "I think it would be pretty cool."

Jacob's eyes widened and let out a gust of air he didn't notice he was holding. He couldn't help but grin. "really?"

"Yeah, the shape shifters seem so cool. The cold ones… not so much." She shivered, not from the cold but from fear. "Why?

"I…I am a shape shifter. The stories _are _true." He said and bit down nervously on his lip- so far it was going well but maybe if the stories were definitely real she would get scared and run away.

"Really? That's awesome!" She exclaimed and he turned to look at her, seeing a dopy smile on her face.

"Yeah… that's not all though." He frowned and she looked at him expectantly. "Us wolves, we do something called imprinting. It's where we find out happy match as Sam calls it. The imprint is someone who you would love in a normal life, someone who you would spend the rest of your life with- only the love is strengthened. In a way it guides us to who we are meant to be with and who we will be happy with instead of suffering heart ache on top of being a protector. In all honesty the imprint isn't who is perfect for the wolf but the person who can keep them happy and grounded and who will survive the largest dramas with."

Roslyn nodded and furrowed her brows. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I…" He stopped and scratched his chin. "I imprinted on you Roslyn."

Roslyn stared at him for a good two minutes before she managed to at least blink. She was completely stunned, shocked and mystified. She had thought that he was head over heels for this Bella girl. But now she felt relief- Bella wasn't ever going to end up with him. She was, no matter what. He was hers and she felt selfish to admit that that pleased her.

She saw that he was beginning to get nervous and leaped on him, hugging him tightly. "That… that makes me so happy."

"it does?" Jacob asked wearily as he wrapped his arms around her. "It doesn't freak you out?"

"No. It just explains my feelings towards you!" She explained happily and then bit her lip. "My aunt told me about Bella and how you were head over heels for her and I was scared that I'd be in love with you, only for you not to return those feelings."

Jacob shook his head. "I do, Bella… I loved her, but she wasn't right for me- you are. I'm just worried."

"About what?" She asked as she pulled away, looking up into his eyes.

"The arranged marriage. And you are going back to California."

Roslyn sighed, she had already talked to her dad about it this morning, explaining that it would be good experience to get into university the next year (they had decided that since Roslyn was only 17, she was too young to go to University at that age) if he were to allow her to stay for a year. To her surprise he had agreed, on the condition that there was to be no contact with boys or friends and he would visit her once a month. She had merely agreed, though she would be doing the opposite. He didn't need to know.

"I'm staying for another year at the least. If I can get into University here the next year then I'm likely to stay for another four years. That will give me enough time to figure out a way to get out of this marriage arrangement." She explained to him as she laid back on the rock.

Jacob couldn't believe his luck, he had least another year with this girl and she was even hoping to get out of the arranged marriage. Not to mention that she accepted the imprint and him being a wolf.

"So, what does this mean for us?" Jacob said hesitantly as he laid back on the rocks beside her.

"We could date, if you wanted?" She questioned. "I wouldn't be able to tell my dad and I can't promise that it will be a perfect relationship- but you said that we'd make it through everything so I don't see why not."

Jacob beamed eagerly and leaned over her. "I would love to!"

He hesitantly leaned in- making sure she had a chance to pull away if she wanted to- and kissed her softly. He pulled away two seconds later and he could taste her coconut flavoured mouth. He licked his lips before sitting up.

"We should get back, I need to tell my dad about the imprint." He sighed as he picked himself up and held his hand out.

"You haven't told him?" She arched her eyebrow and took his hand, standing up.

"In all honesty, I'm scared of his reaction. He was so transfixed on me imprinting on Bella." He frowned as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked back up the beach towards the bonfire.

With Jacob's wolf vision he could easily see his dad sitting with Old Quill and Sue chatting away and he pulled Roslyn closer to his side, knowing that having her pressed into his side would calm his nerves down.

As they approached he realized most people had scattered so he didn't need to worry about prying ears. He took a deep breath and stood in front of Billy. "Dad, I need to tell you something."

"What is it son?" Billy's eyes darted from Jacob to Roslyn who was still snuggled up into his side, her face downcast.

"I Imprinted." He stated boldly, puffing his chest up to make himself look more confident and scary… in case his dad decided to pick a fight. "This is Roslyn."

Billy's face lit up in a bright smile much to Jacob's smile. "So this is why you've been acting antsy all this week- I was beginning to worry son. I'm happy for you!"

"Oh." Was Jacob's great reply. "I… thought you wouldn't like it."

"Jacob, you're my son! Of course I'm okay with it, I don't want you to suffer. Whatever made you think that I wouldn't like it?"

Jacob blushed and though his skin was dark, Roslyn could still see the pink tint to his cheeks. He smiled sheepishly. "You wanted me to Imprint on Bella."

"That was before I knew what a bitch she could be." He chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, I love her like she's my daughter, but she isn't right for you. Roslyn is."

He smiled down at his beautiful imprint who was staring at him intently. He bit his lip. "Sorry… We're going to head."

Billy nodded and arched a brow "If you are going back to our house Jacob, don't be breaking any furniture."

It was both the imprints turn to blush before Jacob scowled playfully. "I'm just taking her home dad."

"It won't be long until you will be breaking furniture. Just don't do it in our house." His dad looked dead serious, but he knew he was joking.

"Shut up." Jacob muttered before taking Roslyn by the hand and pulling her with him. "Sorry about my dad."

"It's okay." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

He smiled down at her before walking back to her house and stopped at the door. "I'll see you then?"

She nodded and reached up on her tip toes and kissed him softly. As their lips moved together, Jacob's arms wrapped tightly around her waist and Roslyn's hands knitted in his hair and gently tugged it.

They stood there for a seemingly long time- probably only two minutes- kissing in each other's arms. Roslyn broke away first, pecked his lips and walked up to her house, before turning to look at him. "I'll see you tomorrow Jacob."

Jacob grinned and walked off. For once, everything in his life was going perfectly and he felt as if he was on cloud nine. It came to Jacob's mind that Bella has caused him so much pain and heartbreak because she was such an unhappy person herself.

Roslyn was an exuberant person with a lot of happiness and she was already making Jacob feel happy and fulfilled. She was everything Bella wasn't, and he was glad for that. He could ask for no one better than someone who could make him _happy_.

**Alright guys, here's the next chapter- I think you should be pretty happy with the outcome, am I right? If you take into account New Moon and half of Eclipse, Jacob's life is finally going right Or is it ;) Mwaha. Anyway, just to let you know some imprints are introduced next chapter, though some others are introduced further on! Thought it was finally time to bring you lot in! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, review! **


	7. important info: fan fics being deleted

This part here is important so please read: 

Guys I really want you to read this. I know this is not a chapter and I'm sorry for that but I've been hearing from some authors that fan fics are being deleted with out warning by thosewhomustnotbearguedwith and I'm fearing my fan fics will be deleted as so many are. So if any of my stories are taken down I am going to publish my stories on tumblr at the moment and by next chapter I hope to have found a better blog sight. My tumblr blogs are: herromeoandhisjuliet, burningashesmeltingice and confusinglovecircle. Type those links into the search bar after Tumblr (without spaces). Also if you have trouble finding it, you can email me on here but I'm more available on my twitter: MrsLautnerMeraz, so if you could follow me on twitter and send me a DM. I really didn't want to resort to this and for now I am safe but there is a large possibility it can be taken down. I'm going to be emailing my past reviews a message telling them this just to be sure you all get this.

I would also like to add my own opinion on this because I think it is quite, utterly ridiculous. If they were to delete an author's fic, they should at least inform them before doing so or politely ask for them to do so- most authors will oblige and then if not, resort to forceful action. Also, if you were to delete our work we would have no forward warning and therefore those who have lost files or files that have been deleted will have lost their story. Fortunately I have been warned beforehand from some authors and have had to take an hour out of my free time (which I have very little of) to labour over finding any of the chapters from my stories since my computer has lost many of them from crashing. I had only found a few and had to resort to flicking through my fan fics and copy and pasting and then sorting them into organized files and then creating a new tumblr for my fanfics and then going to find a new blog that would, for me, be better than tumblr which I have yet to complete. Believe me, this was not a joyful task and now I've had to waste another half an hour, one in which I could be writing another chapter, writing this note. I really don't see the point of this effort. I believe that it is as easy as creating an MA button and if you really are worried about children deeming themselves older than they are then that is not something to your concern. Their parents are the ones that are at fault for even letting them read an adult fan fiction or not looking over their stories. I think you will loose many readers, many writers and therefore a lot of money as the adult age group is the most popular. So please, it would be much more beneficial for us if you would create this.

This part here is important, so please read:

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and I promise you the new chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow morning.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen

Blood Shifter2

Plague's Vengeance

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Voldyismyfather

Marine76

AliceCullen444

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this

Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT

….

Thank you for taking time to read this author's note, I know it has been a long one but it is necessary.


	8. one final important note

One final note before I continue with my stories. I would like to inform you that I have also created a tumblr for my new story 'Elephant in the room'- I have chosen plot 1 and will there for go onto write the more sexual contents on tumblr. But for the actual story it will be written on fanfiction. As for the other stories, I'm thinking of doing the same, although two of the stories do have a little lemon in it which I am sure will be fine. So the stories are staying up on fanfiction, but all the MA rated stuff will be going onto my blogs. I will notify you for when the MA rated stuff is happening Thank you for your patience and I am extremely sorry for this confusion.

Remember my tumblrs are as followed: Tumblr burningashesmeltingice, Tumblr herromeohisjuliet tumlr confusinglovecircle and for the new story the tumblr is tumlr Elephantintheroom44 And now the stories shall commence!


End file.
